Chapter 04
"Nishimiya, You Piece of Shit" is the fourth chapter of the Koe no Katachi manga series. Synopsis Nishimiya transferred schools after she had a fight with Ishida and as he continues to live, he never misses any day without being bullied. Now that he is a high school student, his perspective in life has changed. Summary Ishida is surprised to see Nishimya as he stands. But he gets mad noticing she is holding one of his stuff which are scattering on the ground. He drives her out and thinking they are both different in the situation they are in. On their gym class, they are supposed to make pairs but Nishimiya and Ishida are left out. Takeuchi-sensei orders them to do it together but Ishida makes an excuse saying he has a stomachache. He knows he is just pretending and tries to scolds him but Ishida runs for it. In one of their next subject, he notices Nishimiya's book with a vandal calling her ugly. Hirose then teases him if he smokes when he tells there is a smell of cigarette. Pranks are playing on him like where he lost his slipper in his locker, his chair has gone missing, his classmates shout behind him and they throw something at him during cleaning time. When his mother finds out about his missing slippers for several times, he says he lost it in the river. His mother is doubting him and told him to tell it to his teacher but he insist he lost it in the river. The next morning, Takeuchi-sensei confronts him about his missing slippers. When he explains the situation, the teacher never believed him. When he tells its Shimada and Hirose fault, it turns out the two had already told the teacher they might be framed up by Ishida. As he keeps on insisting, the teacher pretends to believe him but instead of helping him, Takeuchi-sensei tells him to take responsibility since he is the one who brought the current situation to himself. The next morning, he decides to investigate and solve the problem of his missing slippers by himself. He places his slipper in his locker and watch for it. He first notices Nishimiya and thought she is the culprit but Nishimiya passes by and goes inside the room and replaces the flowers in the vase. He then sees her cleaning the desk full of insults and he thought she is still being bullied. He thinks her being silent is not the right thing to do and must fight back instead. He returns to his post and sees Shimada and Hirose throwing his slippers in the garbage. He fights them but he ended up beaten. Lying on the ground, he curses Shimada and Hirose but as he thinks deeper, he wonders if what's currently running in his head is what has gone through with Nishimiya or rather apologizing like what was written in her communication book. As he makes thoughts, he is shocked to see Nishimiya wiping his face. He gets irritated and kicked him after smiling at him when he knows how much he has done to her. They fight together after Ishida speaks out how she acts weak and keep silent about everything happened to her. In the end, some students notice them and they call a teacher. A month later, Nishimiya transferred school. Ishida came to realize the next day that theh desk Nishimiya was cleaning is his. After Nishimiya left, he sees insults in his desk every morning and it doesn't end until the graduation. He recalls Nishimiya and cries. He tells to himself she hates Nishimiya so much. When he reached high school, he tells he hated Nishimiya Shouko. Chapter 4 Volume 1, Koe no Katachi Characters Characters In order of appearance *Nishimiya Shouko *Ishida Shouya *Takeuchi-sensei *Shimada *Hirose *Ishida's mother *Kita-sensei Reference Category:Manga Chapters Category:Volume 1